


Dim Slow Perfect

by carolinecrane



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 4.09, "Grissom vs the Volcano".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim Slow Perfect

As soon as Grissom mentioned that Nick was rebuilding the bomb Greg made up an excuse to get back to his lab. He stripped out of the coveralls he'd put on while he was helping Grissom, hanging them up before he pulled his lab coat back on and headed down the hall. It hardly took any time at all to find Nick; he was nothing if not a creature of habit, and he always chose the same room to work in when he needed space to spread out.

Greg smiled to himself as he opened the door and let himself into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. Nick looked up at the sound of the door, his mouth turning up into a grin as soon as he caught sight of Greg. "Hey. Thought you were working on the Camaro."

"I found the ignition," Greg answered, smiling smugly when Nick raised his eyebrows. "I know my way around a sports car. Now we're waiting on you."

Nick smiled and turned back to the fragments of the bomb, shaking his head as he reached for another piece and tried to fit it with the one already in his hand. "Yeah, well, reconstructing something that's been blown all to hell is a little harder than following a trip wire."

"Ouch. What happened to 'this is teamwork, not a competition'?"

Another smile, and he could stand here all day and come up with stupid platitudes if it would get Nick to smile that way. That was the only thing he didn't like about training to be a CSI – Nick barely came near him during work hours anymore, and Greg missed those smiles. There was a time when one smile from Nick would carry him through a whole shift – not that he'd ever admit that to Nick – but now that everyone knew about them he didn't even get that.

"Speaking of teamwork, don't you have anything better to do than stand around and tell me how great you are?"

"If you need me to tell you how great I am I'm doing something wrong," Greg answered, smiling when Nick ducked his head to hide a grin. "Anyway, I never see you anymore."

Nick looked up at that; he was still smiling, but there was an earnestness around the edges that he usually reserved for reciting evidence to Grissom. "Come on, G, it's just until we prove we can work together and still maintain a personal relationship."

Greg managed not to wince at the words 'personal relationship'; Nick had an uncanny ability to make their relationship sound clinical, like they spent their free time going to the movies and maybe holding hands instead of finding the nearest dark corner and tearing each other's clothes off. From the beginning their 'personal relationship' had consisted of the best sex of Greg's life, but Nick made it sound like they hadn't gotten past first base.

"I'd rather not work together and have a torrid affair." A little thrill of triumph surged through him when Nick's ears turned pink, but when the other man turned back to his evidence Greg had to swallow a sigh. 

"You could go back to being a lab rat if you don't think you can handle it."

Greg rolled his eyes and shifted so one hip was pressed against the table, his arms crossed over his chest. "Everybody already knows we're sleeping together, pretending we barely know each other while we're at work isn't fooling anybody. It's not like we're having sex in the lab." 

Nick's ears turned even more pink at that, and Greg swallowed hard against a proprietary wave of lust. "What? You are having sex in the lab?"

"Give me a break," Nick answered, glancing at Greg long enough to shoot an exasperated glance at him. 

"But you've thought about it," Greg said, leaning forward just enough to catch sight of the grin Nick was trying and failing to suppress. "Nick Stokes, you've been holding out on me. So is this an exhibitionist thing or are we talking sex in the supply closet?"

"We're not talking about this here."

"Come on, no one's around," Greg pleaded, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Talk dirty to me."

"No." 

"I'd do it for you."

"That's the problem," Nick answered, but Greg could tell by the way he smiled that his resolve was already wavering. "You start talking like that and Grissom will have both our jobs."

"I'm not the one doing the talking," Greg reminded him, inching a little closer as he spoke. When there was barely an inch between them he stopped, smirking at the tension he could feel radiating off the other man. "I, unlike some people, have some self-control. See? No touching, just listening." He held up his hands to illustrate, and when Nick reached out and grabbed one his mouth formed a surprised 'o'.

"You really think you're gonna get any more work done tonight if I tell you how many times I've thought about fucking you in the trace lab?"

"Depends. Are we talking before or after you actually started fucking me?"

"Before, since, during…you name it," Nick answered. His ears were bright red now, and Greg knew that anybody who walked in would notice right away. But he couldn't make himself care, not when Nick was looking at him with an intensity that made Greg's knees wobble. "I used to walk by the trace lab and see you, and all I could think about was bending you over right at your lab station. I'd let you do your little song and dance whenever you processed my evidence just so I could watch your mouth and think about how it would look wrapped around my dick."

And he was right; there was no way Greg was going to be able to concentrate on anything for the rest of the night, but it was worth it just to find out that Nick had an exhibitionist streak. It was worth having to wait hours to get Nick alone, because when he did he knew exactly what he was going to do first. He was already thinking about the weight of Nick's cock on his tongue, the bitter-salt taste of skin and come and the look in Nick's eyes as he watched Greg suck him.

His thumb traced little circles in the center of Nick's palm, and he could hear Nick's breathing accelerate as he pressed a little harder. "Yeah? What else do you think about?"

"This, mostly," Nick answered, and before Greg even realized he'd moved Nick's mouth was pressed against his, hot and demanding and urging his lips open. Nick's free hand slid into his hair to tilt his head a little, his tongue thrusting in and out of Greg's mouth until Greg thought he might come from that alone. 

Greg slid a hand under Nick's lab coat, clutching so hard at Nick's waist that his fingers started to ache. He knew he was probably going to leave a mark, but Nick didn't seem to notice, and if he did he definitely didn't mind. His whole body seemed to be focused on the act of kissing Greg like he'd been planning for it his whole life, like he was intent on making this the most perfect kiss he could imagine. All the blood that wasn't currently pooled in Greg's cock rushed to his extremities, and by the time Nick finally pulled away he could feel the flush in his skin all the way to the roots of his hair.

For a second they just looked at each other, Nick's lips wet and parted and so invitingly swollen that Greg wanted to dive back in. Then Nick pulled his hand out of Greg's and took a step backwards, clearing his throat and turning back to his evidence. "And that's why we stay away from each other when we're working."

"Yeah," Greg answered, shifting in a vain effort to ease some of the ache in his groin, "I got it. So I'll see you after work."

"I'll meet you at your place." 

Nick didn't look up as Greg nodded and let himself out of the room. And he never thought he'd be grateful that Nick refused to look at him, but now that he knew what Nick thought about during work hours he didn't mind if Nick ignored him. In fact, he was pretty sure he was going to be avoiding Nick while they were on duty a lot more from now on.


End file.
